In copending application Ser. No. 514,219 filed on Oct. 11, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,897 there is disclosed a measured volume drug administration device for use with an intravenousfeeding pump. This device is utilized for mixing drugs into an intravenous liquid so that the drug can be injected into the patient at the same time that the intravenous liquid is being introduced. It has been found that in the use of such a device it is desirable to provide a pre-alarm when a predetermined amount of liquid has been dispensed as selected by the nurse or attendant so that the condition of the patient can be observed prior to administration of all of the drug which has been introduced into the device. No means for giving such a pre-alarm is provided in the device disclosed in the said copending application Ser. No. 514,219 filed on Oct. 11, 1974. There is therefore a need for a pre-alarm device to be utilized in connection with a drug administration device of the type disclosed in the said copending application Ser. No. 514,219 filed on Oct. 11, 1974.